Liver disease remains a major challenge for accurate differential diagnosis. Several different types of lesions are commonly found in the liver. Liver is a prime focus for metastatic extension of numerous malignancies. Often, both benign and malignant lesions co-exist. It is critical for optimal treatment planning and follow-up to clearly differentiate each lesion type. Despite advances in technology, a large lumber of lesions are missed or incorrectly diagnosed. There remains a clear need for improved imaging 3gents that maximize the capabilities of rapidly evolving diagnostic technologies. Diagnosis of liver pathology using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) continues to be limited by the lack of a liver-specific imaging agent with a well-defined vascular phase. Eagle Vision Pharmaceutical Corp. is developing EVP-ABD, a manganese-based MRI agent, to address unmet needs for improved differential diagnosis of liver and abdominal diseases. Studies demonstrated the unique magnetic and kinetic properties of EVP-ABD provide high levels of enhancement for both blood vessels and liver. Additional studies have demonstrated a safety profile similar to marketed agents. These features should overcome limitations to the use of MRI for liver and provide better discrimination between various malignant and benign lesions. Such potential will be assessed in Phase II.